The legend of Zelda: the power of the triforce
by Dany-kanuto-Link
Summary: los alumnos de Link viven su primera aventura para salvar el mundo de un mal mayor que ganondorf, sera más fuerte la luz o la oscuridad, la trifuerza puede tener la respuesta...


_Se dice que el poder de la luz es inigualable…_

-¡eeeeeeeh! –Dhrâka corrió enfadada detrás de su compañero Närôh- devuélveme eso.

-¿El que? ¿El jarrón mágico?

-no

-¿el hookshoot?

-no…

-¿el bastón revés?

-no, sabes muy bien el que…

-¿el gorro?

-siiiiiiiii –grito la pelinegra

-vale, toma, -dijo el peliazul (es manga asike podo poner lo que kera)- pero así es aburrido, tenes que perseguirme y pillarme.

-ya, hermano déjala, -dijo el otro peliazul, Leônï.

-si –dijo una voz- yo creo que debería dejarla.

-maestro –dijeron los cuatro chicos poniéndose en fila recta.

-hoy vamos a ir al templo del tiempo, ¿todos queríais no?

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –gritaron los cuatro chicos.

-podré ver el pedestal de la espada maestra –dijo Viâcka, la rubia de pelo rizado.

-yo podré escribir sobre la experiencia –decía leônï.

-y nosotros colocarnos en el circulo como si fuéramos sabios –dijeron Närôh y Dhrâka.

-muy bien –dijo Link- partamos

Link y su plantilla salieron y fueron avanzando hasta llegar al templo de la luz. Una vez allí vieron entrar a un nombre, le siguieron hasta el circulo de los sabios, que estaba vacío y pronunciar unas palabrejas, una esfera de luz blanca salio del centro del circulo, fue que el misterioso hombre la tocara, para que se dividiera en 4: una roja, una azul, una color perla y una color esmeralda, y salieron volando del templo, en su lugar aparecieron una especie de hologramas en los cuales se veían unas tierras: el desierto, el bosque, el lago y unas nubes. Se veía a las esferas acercándose a esos terrenos y en el momento de caer se formaba un palacio. El hombre se giro.

-mocosos, ¿creéis que vais a detenerme?- extendió sus manos y creo clones- id a defender los palacios y conseguirlas esferas.

El hombre desapareció dejando a unos muy confusos niños…

-maestro, ¿Qué debemos hacer? –dijeron los chicos girándose, mas cuando se giraron no había nadie- ¿maestro?

-vuestro maestro ha partido en una misión, y no debéis seguirlo –dijo una voz ronca y vieja.

-¿eeeh? –los chicos se giraron y contemplaron el circulo de los sabios y los seis sabios dentro de él ocupando sus respectivos lugares dentro- debéis ir en busaca de las luces y no perder ni un segundo más…

Hoooooola! Weno, mi primer fic de zelda pero espero que les guste, se que es corto este primer capi pero intentare alargarlos más.

Aquí les dejo aclaraciones sobre este capitulo del fic

A los sabios mucha gente les llama sages, yo le voy a llamar sabios, que es como les he oído nombrar siempre.

Y las fichas de los personajes:

**Närôh**

**Nombre** **completo**: Närôh Cramhen

**Vestimenta**: morada

**Apariencia** **física**: pelo azul, ojos lilas, estatura media.

**Carácter**: Es divertido y alocado, siempre pensando en jugar y fan Nº del héroe del tiempo, quieres ser igual que el y salvar el mundo alguna vez.

**Frase** **típica**: pues venga listo, di (o propón, o idea un plan o hazlo) tu, si es tan fácil.

**Elemento** **asociado**: Tierra

**Familia**: sus padres y su hermano gemelo Leônï

**Leônï**

**Nombre** **completo**: Leônï Carmen

**Vestimenta**: Roja

**Apariencia** **física**: pelo azul, ojos verdes, estatura media.

**Carácter**: es serio y estudioso, siempre pensando en sacar alguna enseñanza de lo que hace, fan nº 1 de rauru y quiere escribir un libro.

**Frase** **típica**: (normalmente dirigida a su hermano) solo se te ocurre eso.

**Elemento** **asociado**: Fuego

**Familia**: sus padres y su hermano gemelo Närôh

**Dhrâka**

**Nombre** **completo**: Dhrâka Hasaya

**Vestimenta**: naranja melocotón

**Apariencia** **física**: alta para su edad, pelo negro, ojos verdes.

**Carácter**: divertida y alocada, siempre pensando es divertirse, fan nº 2 de Link y quiere ser aventurera (y casarse con Närôh pero eso es otra historia).

**Frase** **típica**: vamos, hija mía, que no te vas a morir (dirigida a viâcka)

**Elemento** **asociado**: Aire

**Familia**: sus padres y su hermana (que es la fan nº 3 de Link)

**Viâcka**

**Nombre** **completo**: Viâcka Jhonju

**Vestimenta**: azul

**Carácter**: Viâcka es un poco cursi, pero de buen corazón, siempre pensando en conocer lo oculto y lo extraño, cree en las leyendas y sus mayores ídolos son las sabias: Ruto, Saria, Nabooru e Impa.

**Frase** **típica**: ¿no será peligroso?

**Elemento** **asociado**: Agua

**Familia**: sus padres.

Por favor, dejad reviews solo hay que darle al "GO" que hay abajo del todo xfaaaaaaaaaa.

**R E V I E W S**


End file.
